No Quiero Dejarte
by T.G.Kira
Summary: Una pelea, palabras que hieren. Un accidente, desesperacion y dolor. Una guia, ayuda para regresar. "Te amo, no te vayas"-- "No quiero dejarte"---ONE-SHOT TODOS HUMANOS ADVERTENCIA DENTRO


_Bueno, hola, aquí traigo otro one-shot. Pero antes de que lo lean una __**ADVERTENCIA: **__LEAN LA HISTORIA CON LA MENTE ABIERTA. QUIERO QUE RECUERDEN QUE LO QUE ESCRIBO SON DESVARIOS DE MI MENTE Y QUE YO NO CREO ESTO. ASI QUE NO ME TACHEN DE ATEA O ALGO ASI. NO QUIERO QUE PIENSEN QUE QUIERO DISCUTIR SOBRE LA MUERTE Y RELIGIONES. ESTO SOLO ES UNA HISTORIA, JAMAS ME METERIA CON NINGUNA RELIGION O ALGO ASI. ASI QUE LES PIDO QUE ENTIENDAN, ESCRIBI ESTO SOLO POR DIVERSION._

_Ahora, que han leído la advertencia, pueden leer la historia XD._

* * *

**NO QUIERO DEJARTE**

Era la primera vez que la pelea subía de nivel hasta los gritos. Se suponía que este día resultaría ser uno de los mejores de mi vida, y resulto al revés.

Todo por una estupidez. Solo porque mencione a mi ex novio, Jacob, a pesar que nuestra relación había fracasado éramos buenos amigos, y eso a Edward le molestaba. Y más el hecho que lo mencionara en un momento que era completamente para los dos.

Eso llevo a muchas otras cosas, los reclamos no se hicieron esperar. Porque siempre en eso momentos de gran enojo recuerdas todas las cosas malas que te han hecho las personas. No podía decir que Edward fuera una mala persona, pero claro tenia errores, muchos: casi siempre ponía el trabajo frente a nuestra relación, las pocas veces que salíamos siempre había más de una mujer dispuesta a coquetearle y claro eso a él le encantaba.

No era de extrañar que un empresario exitoso, con dinero y guapo fuera asediado por toneladas de mujeres, además estaba su encanto arrollador, en parte entendía eso.

Claro que yo me ponía celosa también, pero no era tanto como él.

Estaba harta de eso, realmente desconfiaba de mí, y ese día todo exploto.

-Sabes que tus celos son enfermizos-le grite, el conducía el auto en el que viajábamos.

-como quieres que no esté celoso, si mencionas a ese perro, cuando estamos juntos!

-Eres tan irracional.-bufe, siempre había sido lo mismo con él. Me estaba empezando a molestar mucho por su actitud. Decidí dirigir mi mirada hacia la ventana. Note que íbamos en una carretera con muchas curvas y rodeada por arboles.

-No Isabella, soy un hombre al que no le gusta que su novia piense en otro!-el grito de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿y si ya no soy tu novia?-pregunte de manera desafiante, realmente no quería decir eso, pero de alguna manera quería herirlo, hacerlo sentir arrepentido de lo que me decía- ¿Si te dejara?-agregue mas fuerte el tono de enojo.

-¿Que has dicho?-dijo mientras desviaba su mirada del camino hacia mí

-Lo que oíste.-dije ceñuda, sabía que no quería eso, pero era al calor de la discusión mi cordura se había esfumado.

Cuando volví mi mirada hacia el pude ver en sus ojos un gran dolor, lo que había hecho que me arrepintiera terriblemente de mis palabras. Había sido cruel, pero que quería, que me quedara callada mientras él hacia su escenita de celos, claro que no.

Volvió a verme, de soslayo. Abrió su boca iba decirme algo.

-Bella, yo….-no dijo más, no supe más.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos Edward estaba desmayado sobre el volante. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente y vi que nos habíamos estampado contra un furgón. Intente moverme pero por alguna razón no podía.

Moví mi cabeza hacia Edward que se estaba moviendo con dificultad para liberarse del cinturón de seguridad. Me miro, y en sus ojos pude distinguir el horror.

-Bella, Bella, amor- me llamaba mientras movía sus manos en algo. No lo entendía, yo estaba bien, estaba consciente.

-Estoy bien Edward- dije pero él no me escucho.

Como pudo salió del auto y corrió hacia mi puerta. La abrió apresuradamente y saco algo. Me sentía confundida.

Cuando vi lo que cargaba me petrifique. ¡Era yo! Era mi cuerpo. Mi cara estaba ensangrentada, en ese momento recordé que no me había puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

Si mi cuerpo estaba ahí, entonces yo… yo estaba….estaba muerta.

-No estás muerta, al menos no todavía- dijo una pequeña chica que apareció de la nada.

-¿Que….que dices?-necesitaba que me dijeran que pasaba.-Quien eres?

-Siempre empiezan por ahí.-bufo-Bueno, soy Alice.

No podía decir nada estaba completamente horrorizada. Podía ver como Edward llamaba una ambulancia, y luego se acercaba a mi cuerpo susurrando: te pondrás bien, todo estará bien. Te amo.

Eso me partió el corazón, estaba completamente aterrorizado, hasta pude darme cuenta que ni siquiera recordaba que hacer para intentar ayudarme, estaba completamente errático.

-Sé que es difícil verlo- dijo la chica que estaba ahí

La mire con cara de confusión.

-Verlo sufrir. Sé que él te ama y tú lo amas a él. Va a ser difícil.

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Cuando mueras el quedara destrozado.

-¿Como sabes tú?

-A mi me paso lo mismo. Viajaba con mi novio en su moto. Hubo un choque y yo morí. Fue instantáneo, pero recuerdo su rostro mientras cargaba mi cuerpo, estaba desgarrado, muy dolido. Ese es mi último recuerdo. Aun me duele- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

No, yo no quería morir, no quería dejarlo. Y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también.

Vi cuando llego la ambulancia, apartaron a Edward para atenderme. El rostro de Edward estaba completamente bañado en lágrimas. No podía soportar verlo así.

Vi como Edward y los paramédicos subían a la ambulancia.

-Debes ir con ellos. No puedes estar lejos de tu cuerpo mientras no estés muerta.

-Tengo miedo- fue lo único que pude decirle.

-tienes que afrontarlo. Debes ser valiente.

-Ven conmigo. Por favor- le rogué, apenas y la conocía, pero sabía que su compañía me ayudaría a afrontar lo que fuera que pasara.

-No debería, pero creo que por una vez que me valla no pasara nada.

Ambas subimos a la ambulancia atravesando las compuertas cerradas.

Y al entrar la imagen que vi me asusto más. Los paramédicos intentaba estabilizarme, y Edward solo tomaba mi mano.

-Por favor no me dejes. No me dejes. Perdóname, soy un tonto. Pero no te vayas.

Sus palabras taladraron mi corazón, fue como su mirada en el auto. Estaba siendo cruel, haciéndolo sufrir otra vez. Pero qué más quisiera yo que poder hacer algo para que no sufriera.

En el hospital, los doctores y enfermeras corrían alrededor mío.

Alice y yo nos quedamos fuera del cuarto, en donde podía ver a Edward en una silla. Tenía su cara hundida en sus manos, en ellas había sangre, mía supuse.

-Alice, no quiero dejarlo- dije en un murmullo mientras me deslizaba contra la pared y caía al suelo.

-Yo se que no. Nadie quiere dejar a sus seres queridos. Mira hacia allá.- señalo hacia el corredor. Pude ver muchas personas rondando los cuartos. Pero no entendí lo que quería que viera.

-Algunas son las almas de personas a punto de morir. Otras son de personas ya muertas que no quieren irse.

-Tu…tu no quieres irte?- le pregunte. De una u otra manera deseaba saber que hacia ella aquí. Si ya había muerto no debería estar en otro lugar?

-Te preguntas por qué no estoy en el mas allá o donde sea que acabamos al final, verdad?- yo solo asentí.

-Como te darás cuentas, muchas personas se rehúsan a partir. Por diversos motivos. El mío es una promesa. Jasper, mi novio, me prometió con nos encontraríamos, me pidió que lo esperada y eso hago.

-Hace cuanto…-no termine mi pregunta. Aunque fuera cómico, preguntarle cuando había muerto me parecía de mala educación.

-Morí hace diez años.-

-Y por qué estás ahí. ¿Porque no estás con Jasper?

-Las almas que no deseamos partir. Quedamos ligadas al lugar en donde morimos. Difícilmente nos podemos alejar mucho. Por eso en los hospitales hay "fantasmas"- hizo las comillas al decir la palabra fantasmas, y me dio una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. No estás muerta, todavía puedes volver a él-

Paso un rato. Yo solo deseaba acercarme a Edward y consolarlo. Decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero ni yo misma sabía si todo estaría bien.

Uno de los doctores se acerco a él.

-Señor Cullen, hemos podido estabilizar a la señorita Swan. Pero debe prepararse para lo peor, ella está muy delicada. El impacto hizo que su cabeza golpeara contra el vidrio de la ventana, fue realmente un milagro que no lo atravesara considerando que no llevaba cinturón de seguridad. Se fracturo tres costillas y una de ellas perforo un pulmón, además perdió mucha sangre por las heridas internas. Será un milagro si pasa de esta noche. Lo lamento.-

Solo pude ver como Edward se hundía en la silla y empezaba a sollozar fuertemente.

Yo solo quería abrazarlo. Hacerlo sentir bien. Pero claro, no podía.

Después del crepúsculo le permitieron entrar a verme. Yo entre detrás de él.

Acerco una silla a la cama y se sentó, tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas, la acerco a sus labios y la beso tiernamente.

-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos. Pensaste que estaba loco.-dejo escapar una triste carcajada- creí que me ibas a golpear o algo por seguirte, por ser un acosador. Pero claro, tú nunca actúas como yo creo que lo harás. Eres única. Y realmente me sorprendiste cuando aceptaste salir conmigo. En ese momento supe que eras para mí. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar un ángel que supiera tratar mis locuras? Tu eres para mi, Bella. Por favor no te vayas.- lo ultimo lo dijo mientras rompía en llanto. Nunca lo había visto llorar. Hasta ese momento.

-Por favor, no te la lleves. Sé que no la merezco y que nunca te agradecí por ponerla en mi camino. Pero por favor no me la quites-

Llore ante su plegaria. Me partía el corazón verlo tan desconsolado, tan triste.

Me acerque a él, quise poner mi mano en su mejilla pero la atravesó como si nada. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre: "No quiero dejarte. Te amo" Y me volví a separar de él, sentándome de nuevo en el suelo con Alice junto a mí.

Luego de un largo silencio se me ocurrió preguntarle algo a Alice.

-Alice…-susurre-¿Como es morir?- era una pregunta inevitable. Aunque tenía miedo, quería saber.

-Pues, no es la gran cosa. Uno de los "recoge almas" viene, y corta la unión con tu cuerpo. Luego, se supone que el debe llevarte a donde te corresponde estar. Pero si le armas un buen pleito, o le agradas lo suficiente te deja quedarte por un tiempo. No mucho, solo unos años. Por mi vino Emmet, le agrade lo suficiente como para que me dejara quedarme un tiempo.

-¿Ves a Jasper?-quería saber: si moría, ¿tendría la oportunidad de verlo?

-A veces. El va y deja flores en el lugar en donde morí. Ha cambiado mucho con los años. Pero me alegro que siguiera con su vida, y que aun me recuerde, aunque él se culpa de mi muerte. Me gustaría decirle que nada de lo que paso fue su culpa- se lamento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más puedes quedarte?

-El trato con Emmet es hasta que Jasper cumpla su promesa.

Todo eso era raro. Toda mi vida había pensado que morías y te llevaban al cielo o al infierno. Y tú no tenías ni vos ni voto. Pero al parecer no era así.

-No creas que cualquiera se puede quedar. Solo unos cuantos que de verdad tienen motivos.

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-Si les armabas un buen pleito. Y dime, ¿tú porque pelearías con un ángel de la muerte?

-Por estar con Edward un tiempo.-dije automáticamente.

-Exacto. Solo una razón lo suficientemente poderosa te puede llevar a enfrentar un miedo natural. El miedo a la muerte.

Entendí su punto. Solo por amor te enfrentarías a esos seres que te han enseñado a temer.

Pasaron las horas y Edward se quedo dormido junto a mi cama.

Me le quede viendo, se veía más pacífico. Pero aun podía ver la angustia en su rostro.

-Buenas noches señoritas.- saludo una sombra larga. Realmente me asuste, quien mas saldría de las sombras, sino que era uno de los que venían por mí. Pero cuando salió de la sombra apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y hermoso cuerpo. Su rostro era el de un ángel, y en ese momento caí en cuenta: ella era un ángel.

-Buenas noches, Rosalie- contesto Alice de manera seca.

-Supongo que saben a que vine- dijo de manera fría. Al terminar su frase los aparatos a los que mi cuerpo estaba conectado empezaron a sonar como locos. Edward se levanto con el pánico tatuado en su rostro. Las enfermeras entraron y empezaron a hacer cosas que no podía ver.

-Si, sabemos a qué vienes.-dijo Alice de manera desganada- No puedes hacer una excepción esta vez.

-No, lo lamento pero sabes que no. Una cosa es dejarlos permanecer un tiempo más pero otra es ignorar una orden de arriba y sabes que no puedo.- yo sabía que Alice estaba pidiendo que me dejara vivir, pero era obvio que ella no me dejaría.

Por sobre el hombro de Rosalie, podía ver como los doctores intentaban desesperadamente que volviera a respirar. Y vi como las enfermeras sacaban a Edward, pero el peleaba para quedarse en el cuarto.

Cuando las enfermeras se dieron por vencido el se movió hacia la esquina de la habitación. Y empezó a susurrar:

-Por favor, no te la lleves. Por favor. No me la quites.- con cada palabra que él decía su rostro se volvía mas y mas torturado.

Cuando volví mi rostro hacías quienes estaban enfrente de mí.

-En serio lo lamento.-dijo Rosalie mientras se movía hacia mi cuerpo. Saco algo de entre sus ropas y se disponía a cortar la única cosa que aun me unía a mi cuerpo. En el momento en el que ella lo hiciese no podría volver a estar con él.

Mis ojos se llenaron una vez más de lágrimas.

-Detente Rosalie- una voz grave salió de la nada. Un hombre enorme apareció, tenía una gran sonrisa, como la de un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura.

-¿Que pasa Emmet? Vienes a intervenir tu también- dijo muy molesta.

-Hey, no te enojes. Yo solo vine como mensajero. Es un mensaje de arriba. El mensaje es y cito: "Ella tiene muchas cosas que hacer todavía" Así que te imaginaras lo que significa.

Rosalie bufo, pero luego de pensarlo un rato, volvió su mirada hacia mí.

-Tienes suerte. Aprovecha esta segunda oportunidad.- desapareció al terminar la frase.

-Espérame Rose.-grito Emmet, al momento que posaba sus ojos en Alice- Pequeñita, nos vemos después- dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza de Alice y luego desapareció.

Los aparatos dejaron de sonar al momento que ambos desaparecieron. Los doctores y las enfermeras se veían cansados pero satisfechos de no haber perdido a un paciente más.

Pero el rostro de Edward denotaba esperanza. Alegría. Y mi corazón se hincho con las mismas emociones.

Los doctores lo sacaron. Dejándome sola con Alice y mi cuerpo.

-Creo que ya no me necesitas- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Alice. Sin ti no sabría qué hacer. Si pudiera hacer algo por ti, lo que sea. Solo pídelo.

-Solo me gustaría una cosa. Su alguna vez conoces a Jasper dile…. dile que lo estoy esperando, que no lo he olvidado, que no se culpe por lo que paso y que todavía lo amo.-termino con una sonrisa triste.

-claro que lo hare. Gracias, mí querida amiga.

En ese momento ella desapareció. Y todo se volvió oscuro.

Había una luz que me molestaba. Abrí los ojos pesadamente, era la habitación de un hospital. En ese momento los recuerdos de lo que paso cayeron en mi como una tonelada de ladrillos.

¿De verdad todo eso paso? No sabía que pensar. De lo único que estaba segura era lo del accidente.

En ese momento intente sentarme, pero una mano me empujo gentilmente contra la cama.

-Tranquila. Todo está bien.-esa voz la reconocería donde fuera.

-Edward-

-Tranquila, amor. Estas en el hospital.- en ese momento lo único que mi mente pensó fue:

-lo siento

-¿Por qué te disculpas cariño?

-por lo que dije en el auto.

-Lo único por lo que tienes que disculparte es por estar a punto de separarte de mí para siempre-dijo cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, pero con eso me lastime las costillas. Hice una mueca de dolor y él se alejo.

-Duerme. –dijo muy quedito.

-Quédate conmigo- dije con convicción.

-Siempre, mi amor, siempre.

Edward me llevaba por la carretera en la que había ocurrido el accidente. Buscábamos un lugar donde hubiera muchas flores, como Alice me había dicho.

Después de manejar un rato dimos con un pequeño altar, con muchas flores.

Edward estaba muy extrañado por mi petición al instante que salimos del hospital.

Buscar un lugar con flores en la carretera. Pero el hizo lo que le pedí. Yo compre un ramo de flores para mi querida amiga.

Decidí no contarle a Edward mi experiencia. El no me creería. Solo me sentía feliz de volver a él.

Al acercarme al pequeño altar pude leer una pequeña inscripción.

"En memoria de Mary Alice Brandon"

Era ella, era mi amiga.

Puse las flores con cuidado.

-Gracias. Por todo- susurre, estaba realmente ida en mis pensamientos. Por lo cual me asuste cuando escuche unos pasos detrás de mí.

-Disculpe, señorita. ¿Usted conocía a Alice?- pregunto un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos celestes. Era muy guapo pero en su rostro se denotaba la tristeza y el sufrimiento.

-Es una amiga muy querida.- le conteste.

- Nunca la había visto por aquí. Soy Jasper- me ofreció la mano. Y caí en cuenta quien era.

-Soy Bella. Tengo un mensaje para usted. Es de alguien que lo ama mucho, dice: que lo está esperando, y que no lo ha olvidado, que no se culpe por lo que paso, que ella lo ama- el hombre se quedo en shock ante mis palabras. Dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado y pude ver a mi amiga. Con su boca gesticulo un "gracias" y desapareció.

-Gracias.- susurro el hombre. Sabía que él había entendido a quien me refería.

Y me aleje del lugar. Edward me esperaba en el auto.

-¿Que paso?

-Nada, solo le di un mensaje.

-¿De quién?

-De alguien que lo está esperando.- le conteste

-¿Quien lo está esperando?-

-La mujer de su vida-

-Espero que no seas tú- dijo en un tono chistoso.

-Claro que no. Yo soy la mujer de tu vida-dije de manera petulante para hacerlo reir.

-Así es- dijo con una sonrisa mientras posaba un beso en mis labios y yo se lo devolvía fervientemente.

-Jamás me dejes- susurro separando sus labios de los míos.

-No lo hare.- le dije tomando su mano y dando un apretón cariñoso.

Encendió el auto, beso por última vez mis labios y arranco. Conduciendo de nuevo a nuestro hogar.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Gracias por leer._  
**


End file.
